


Bonus ART: Lay Your Head Down on the Shoulder of a Good Friend

by siennavie



Series: Artwork for Skitz_phenom 2019 ACBB [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: An extra piece I was inspired to create after re-reading Skitz's epic story...and because every Merlin fanartist has to draw Merlin and butterflies at some point, right? :)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Artwork for Skitz_phenom 2019 ACBB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Bonus ART: Lay Your Head Down on the Shoulder of a Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lay Your Head Down on the Shoulder of a Good Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234635) by [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/pseuds/Skitz_phenom). 



[View on TUMBLR](https://siennavie.tumblr.com/post/189213364409/merlin-arthur-butterflies-is-a-merlin)


End file.
